


С первого взгляда

by hitama



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Он нависал, как изготовившийся к прыжку хищник, и ей хотелось провести ладонью по его лицу, чтобы проверить, можно ли порезаться о эти  мраморно-острые скулы.





	

Услышав шаги, Кэрол отключила фонарик и нырнула под стол. Скрипнула дверь.  
Она затаила дыхание. Проникнуть в здание 13го Отдела оказалось до неприличия просто - спасибо отточенным за годы в Звездной Академии навыкам взлома компьютерных систем и одному подвыпившему бывшему коллеге.  
Шаги остановились на пороге. Кэрол закрыла глаза. Объясняться с отцом ей не хотелось. Их отношения, всегда не идеальные, за последний месяц рухнули на новый уровень. Несколько вопросов о новых торпедах и адмирал Маркус не только отстранил единственную дочь, но и аннулировал ее пропуск. Кэрол попыталась громко обидеться, но впервые в жизни ее шантаж не подействовал на отца. Утром его помощник позвонил и сообщил о ее переводе на другую планету.  
Узнать правду теперь стало для нее делом чести.  
Дверь закрылась, но не успела Кэрол перевести дух, шаги возобновились - внутри помещения! Она зажала рот рукой. Шаги все ближе.  
Ближе.  
\- Свет. 100%, - раздался голос над головой.  
Все залила слепящая белизна.  
В глазах выступили слезы. Она заморгала и уставилась на ботинки перед собой.  
Тяжелые армейские ботинки, из тех, что предпочитают десантники.  
Она подняла голову и обнаружила, что ботинки принадлежат незнакомому брюнету в черном плаще.  
Кэрол медленно встала.  
\- Ручка под стол закатилась, - она улыбнулась как можно дружелюбнее.  
\- Эта? - он кивнул на портативный сканер-ручку на столе, в просторечии именуемый "карманный хакер".  
Кэрол мысленно выругалась, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Я не помню вас в Отделе, - она отбросила со лба волосы. - Вы новенький?  
С удивлением она поняла, что это правда. 13й Отдел никогда не был обширным, и большинство сотрудников она знала если не по именам, то в лицо. И она бы никогда не забыла *такое* лицо. Она вздрогнула.  
Он нависал как изготовившийся к прыжку хищник, и ей хотелось провести ладонью по его лицу, чтобы проверить, можно ли порезаться о эти мраморно-острые скулы.  
\- Вы здесь работаете… - изменчиво-прозрачные глаза незнакомца сузились.  
Тигр.  
Кэрол вдруг вспомнила _того_ тигра.  
\- Я Кэрол, - она протянула руку.  
\- Джон Харрисон.  
Он не протянул руку в ответ, странные глаза медленно прошлись по ней снизу вверх, задержавшись на верхней пуговке блузки.  
Угол его рта дернулся, перед ее мысленным взглядом мелькнула картинка заинтересованно подрагивающего полосатого хвоста.  
\- И над чем именно вы работаете в Отделе, _Кэрол_?  
Что за голос! Хриплое мурлыканье довольного собой кота. Янтарно-серые, а может быть, серо-зеленые, глаза следили за каждым движением загнанной в угол мышки.  
Кэрол открыла рот, но не успела ответить.  
Дверь распахнулась настежь, внутрь ворвался отец в сопровождении десятка охранников.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?! - глаза адмирала перебегали с нее на Харрисона, от него исходили почти физические волны ярости и... страха?  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких "но", юная леди! Сегодня же сядешь на корабль до Марса! И я позвоню твоей матери!  
\- Но, пап!  
Она больше ощутила чем услышала звук за спиной - среднее между рычанием и выдохом. Кэрол обернулась и встретилась глазами с Джоном Харрисоном. Его зрачки расширились, заполняя радужку. Взгляд, которым он смотрел на Кэрол, на секунду словно швырнул ее в прошлое, в тот залитый солнцем воскресный день в зоопарке Сан-Франциско.  
\- Харрисон! - крик отца разрезал тишину между ними.  
Джон Харрисон дернулся как от удара кнутом.  
\- Выведете ее из здания немедленно, - адмирал почти швырнул ее в руки охранников. - Я узнаю, кто помог тебе попасть внутрь и ему не поздоровится.  
Краем глаза она отметила бледность отца, его дрожащую на ее плече руку.  
Она хотела сказать что-нибудь дерзкое, бросить отцу вызов.  
Но глаза Джона Харрисона смотрели на нее, и она забыла слова.  
Кот? Нет, тигр. Дикий хищник, жестокий и опасный. И в его когтях бьется не серая мышка, а маленькая глупая девочка.  
Не произнеся ни слова, Кэрол развернулась и вышла вслед за охранником.  
Их шаги гулко отдавались в темном коридоре. Лицо Джона Харрисона преследовало ее, словно выжженное лазером на сетчатке. Глаза. Она споткнулась. И вспомнила.

Ей было пять, ее родители все время ссорились. Даже сейчас, когда, после долгих препирательств и взаимных упреков, всей семьей они пришли в зоопарк.  
Тигр лежал у решетки, лениво наблюдая за кривляющимися и пищащими детьми. Он казался таким спокойным - словно гигантская домашняя кошка. Кэрол любила кошек, но у отца была аллергия на шерсть.  
Родители не заметили, как она оказалась рядом с клеткой.  
Дальше все случилось быстро. Тигр посмотрел на нее. Она протянула руку.  
\- Кэрол! - закричала, бросаясь к ограждению, мать.  
Кэрол обернулась на крик, за спиной мелькнула тень, толпа ахнула, Кэрол дернуло назад, раздался треск рвущегося капюшона, она упала вперед, разочарованный рык сзади; через секунду руки матери обхватили ее с силой, от которой у Кэрол перехватило дыхание.  
\- Доченька, - мать рыдала, одновременно обнимая и тряся ее.  
Фоном доносился голос отца, который кричал на работника зоопарка, обещая неприятности.  
Через плечо матери она видела клетку. Тигр понюхал оторванный от ее белой курточки капюшон, тихо рыкнул и поднял голову. Их глаза встретились. Тоскливая ярость запертого в неволе зверя ударила под дых и Кэрол заревела в голос... от жалости к тигру.

\- Мисс Маркус, с вами все в порядке? - спросил охранник.  
Кэрол кивнула, сетуя на разыгравшуюся память. Глаза тигра. Глаза Джона Харрисона.  
Интересно, но не так важно, как то, что скрывает от нее отец. Кэрол и охранник возобновили свой путь к выходу. Мысленно она уже начала обдумывать следующий шаг в раскрытии тайны 13го Отдела. Что-то ей подсказывало, это не последняя их встреча с агентом Харрисоном.


End file.
